The Bunker Oneshots
by greektsik13
Summary: A series of oneshots based off my story "I'm Right Here". More information inside. I do take requests for this series. Sam/OC with background Destiel. There will be some spoilers from Season 9 and maybe some triggers, but these will be noted in the author's note before each oneshot.
1. Rules and Regulations

This is a continuation of my story "I'm Right Here".

I suppose you can read the following oneshots without reading the story, but I would recommend reading it. Here's how this works. These are out of order, just however I feel like writing them. I am probably going to do some oneshots based off of episodes, so if you aren't caught up to Season 9, please don't read those oneshots.

I will post a warning at the beginning for anything triggering or spoilery. You may request oneshots for the continuation, but I may not write it if I don't feel that I can, the topic is triggering, the topic doesn't fit with the story I've created*, or if the topic goes against canon.

* You can request oneshots as standalones if you want, but they will not be included in this series.

I will take NSFW requests, but I make no promises for if I will write them because I don't always feel comfortable writing them.

I am warning you now, there will be background Destiel. If you do not like this pairing, please don't read it. I am tired of getting rude reviews and messages simply because people don't like a ship. Don't like? Don't read. It's that simple.

Thanks for sticking with me!


	2. Thinman: 9X15

**A/N: This oneshot contains spoilers for Season 9. Please do not read it unless you are caught up to episode 15, Thinman. If you message me saying that the show was spoiled because of this, I will not feel sorry because I am telling you now, DO NOT read if you aren't caught up.**

**I do not own anything except Liz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth was roused from her slumber by the sound of the door opening. She blinked and felt the bed dip as weight was put on it.

"Sam? How was the hunt?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep Liz," Sam whispered as he kissed her cheek, "We can talk tomorrow."

Elizabeth hummed and then snuggled into the warmth that was her boyfriend. Three hours later, she woke up to an empty bed. Putting on one of Sam's plaid shirts over her tshirt, she padded out of the bedroom towards the library. She found him sitting with a book in front of him while he stared off into space.

"You okay babe?" she asked as she climbed into his lap.

Sam remained silent, instead wrapping Elizabeth in his arms and burying his face in her hair. Elizabeth waited patiently, knowing that Sam would talk when he was ready.

After a few minutes, he looked up. "This last case. It wasn't anything supernatural. It was just some psycho kids who felt they had been jilted by people. What possesses people to just want to kill?"

Elizabeth sighed and nuzzled Sam's cheek. "Some people are just bad Sammy. It's sad, but it's true. But that's not what's bothering you."

"They almost killed Dean. I'm talking like two seconds difference between life and death. And we were both tied up and I couldn't do anything about it. And… I don't know… I guess I didn't want to lose him. But he… he just looked so resigned. He wasn't fighting at all."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I haven't said anything about this little spat you and Dean are having, but we might as well address it now. I'm not saying that what he did was right, but I'm very glad that you're alive. I completely understand that you wanted to make your own decision. And I understand that you want to show Dean that you're independent. But remember that he is family and he loves you more than anything. He went to Hell for you Sam. What he did was wrong, but the way you reacted was no better. I'm pretty sure he thinks that you hate him. And I know you don't. So you need to talk to him. And I mean really sit down and talk. You're both so emotionally constipated but I swear I will lock the both of you in the dungeon if I have to."

Sam watched his tiny girlfriend in amazement at her sudden outburst. "I don't think the dungeon will be necessary," he said wryly.

"Good," Elizabeth said before kissing Sam's cheek and hopping down off his lap. "Come back to bed with me?"

Sam stood up and traced the dark circles under Elizabeth's eyes. "Still not sleeping well?" he murmured.

She shook her head. Lately she's been feeling a lot more tired because the veil is broken and spirits are everywhere. Elizabeth can't even leave the bunker because the protective sigils are the only thing keeping her visions at a minimum.

Elizabeth chuckled tiredly. "Having The Sight can be not fun at times."

Sam smiled down at her, then carried her back to bed.

She mumbled something, and Sam had to strain to hear it. "What was that Liz?"

"Tell Dean you love him. Don't take that opportunity for granted. You never know…" Elizabeth's words trailed off as she slipped back into sleep.

Sam thought about her words. Elizabeth was right. He needed to talk to Dean. Soon. And with that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This one is kinda short, but I'm working on other ones right now as well. As always, please read and review. Also, feel free to send in prompts!**


	3. I Promise, It's Okay

**A/N: This is kind of a Destiel chapter.**

**Based loosely off the tumblr prompt from Supernatural Imagines: Imagine your best friend, Dean, confessing to you how much he's been crushing on Cas**

post/67217212195/submitted-by-warm-b0di3s

* * *

Dean walks in on Elizabeth bumping Cas's shoulder and laughing in the kitchen. Cas is covered in flour and looks rather disgruntled at the lump of dough in front of him.

"What's going on?"

Elizabeth looks up. "I'm teaching Cas how to make bread. He's having some difficulty with it."

Dean just nods and looks between the two of them, something not lost on Elizabeth.

"You jealous?" she asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Who me? No." And with that Dean walks out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth frowns and resolves to go talk to him later, but she gets distracted by Cas sneezing which sends flour everywhere.

A few hours later, she goes searching for Dean. She finds him in a storage room sitting with a bottle of Jack.

"Need a hand with that?"

He looks up startled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Dean raises an eyebrow and takes another drink out of the bottle. "Talk away."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and begins. "It's okay to like Cas."

At that, Dean looks up violently. "What the hell did you just say?" he asks in a low voice.

"Dean it's okay if you like Cas. I won't judge, and I'm sure Sammy won't either. He wants you to be happy."

Dean has been turning redder and redder as you speak, and now he looks positively murderous.

"I'm not gay," he says emphatically.

"I never said you were."

He deflates slightly.

Elizabeth continues. "You know my dad is bisexual right? He's currently dating a guy. Andrew. He's pretty cool."

Dean looks surprised. "No way. Steve? Your dad is military. He's buff and manly."

Elizabeth looks at Dean with her eyebrows raised. "And? What's your point? That he can't like men just because he watches football and knows how to shoot a gun?"

Dean is silent.

"Is this because of your dad?" Elizabeth asks gently.

Dean looks up sharply at that. "What do you mean?" he asks cautiously.

"You seem to have a preconceived notion about liking men. No I'm not saying you're homophobic. But when I first met you, you thought your dad could do no wrong. And despite the fact that you've grown into your big boy pants, you still harbor some ideas that don't really seem like you."

Dean has been steadily drinking as Elizabeth talked, so she reaches over and takes the bottle away from him.

"I don't know Liz. I mean… I don't think that it's guys. It's just Cas y'know? There's just… something. And I care about him. Maybe in a different way than family. But I'm not even sure."

Elizabeth pats his knee. "Sometimes it can just be the person. I mean you know Cas pretty well. And he knows you. You've seen each other at the worst and you've stuck around. That's love Dean. I'm not trying to influence your thoughts, but think it through. Life is bad enough; take what good you can get."

With that, she stands up and leaves Dean alone to think. Several days pass, and she can almost see the wheels in Dean's head constantly turning. She often catches him staring at the casual touches that Sam and her share or the way that Sam gives her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Finally, nearly a week after their little talk, Dean makes his way to Elizabeth and Sam's room.

Knocking on the door, he asks, "Liz, you in there?"

Elizabeth lets him in and waits for him to start talking.

"I think I might like Cas as more than family. I wasn't sure, but I see the way you and Sammy interact and I kept thinking _What if I could do that with Cas_ and I want it. But I don't know what to do now."

Elizabeth smiles. "Just tell him," she says softly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is also short! But I really wanted to get it written. I keep getting little snippets of random scenes in their lives, so I write them down. Maybe I'm a prophet? As always please review and send in prompts!**


End file.
